


Tabula Rasa

by bumble_bumble_bumblebee



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:10:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4212639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bumble_bumble_bumblebee/pseuds/bumble_bumble_bumblebee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bo zaczynał nowy etap w życiu.  Bo tak musiało być zawsze. Zaczynał od zera. <i>Tabula rasa</i>. Z czystą kartą i... złamanym sercem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tabula Rasa

**Author's Note:**

> To dość ryzykowne z mojej strony, ale ch*j z tym. Już mi nie zależy. Znów rozbiłam się o rzeczywistość.  
> Przepraszam, jeśli to ssie, ale o sobie samym zawsze pisze się najtrudniej.

_To w jakiś sposób zabawne, że kończę tę szkołę dokładnie tak samo, jak poprzednią,_ zapisał drżącą dłonią. Łzy kapały na pożółkły papier, rozmazując atrament. Ludzie zawsze dziwili się, że pisze wiecznym piórem. Nie rozumiał tego, dla niego pióra były wspaniałe – chociaż może nie w tej sytuacji.

Pamiętał jak wczoraj ten dzień przed trzema laty, który przyniósł mu pierwszy w życiu zawód miłosny. Och, oczywiście, już wcześniej się zakochiwał, ale nigdy nie miał wystarczająco wiele odwagi, by przyznać się do tego tej drugiej osobie. Wtedy odważył się po raz pierwszy. Bo w końcu co miał do stracenia?

Być może to nie był najlepszy pomysł.

Chociaż nie. Kiedy patrzył na to z perspektywy czasu, widział wiele pustych pól, których wcześniej nie zauważał. Od tamtego czasu dziewczyna, której wyznał uczucia, praktycznie się do niego nie odzywała. Gdyby wtedy siedział cicho, być może wciąż łudziłby się, że ma u niej jakieś szanse. Tymczasem... dostał kosza, tak. W pewnym stopniu pomogło mu się to otrząsnąć, wiedział o tym. Ruszyć z miejsca. Potem był już bardziej ostrożny.

Niewystarczająco.

Przez całe trzy lata starał się trzymać wszystkich na bezpieczny dystans. Może nie zawsze, ale jednak. Pilnował się, by nie przywiązać się do nikogo _za bardzo_. Nie było to łatwe. Był w końcu typem osoby, która tak łatwo wpuszcza ludzi do serca... Przyjaciele śmiali się z niego, że najchętniej przytuliłby cały świat. Cóż, mieli rację. Lecz starał się. Naprawdę się starał. Czy czuł się samotny? Trochę na pewno. Mimo tego, gdy patrzył na swoich najbliższych, którzy zakochiwali się nieszczęśliwie, a potem cierpieli, utwierdzał się w przekonaniu, że podjął słuszną decyzję.

Był teraz w takim głupim wieku. Wolał przeczekać ten okres i zachować wszystkie delikatne uczucia dla kogoś innego. _I tak nie ma tu nikogo sensownego,_ myślał. Dlatego pilnował się. Naprawdę się pilnował. Podobno przed miłością nie da się uciec, jednak jemu udawało się to całkiem nieźle. Drobne zauroczenia się nie liczyły, mijały jeszcze szybciej niż się pojawiały. Nie poddawał się tak łatwo. Robił sprytne uniki. Miał to wyćwiczone.

Ale tak to już jest, że nawet na najsprytniejszego niedźwiedzia prędzej czy później znajdzie się godny myśliwy. I tego... tego zupełnie się nie spodziewał.

 _Czuję się jak jakiś naiwny gówniarz,_ napisał. _Przez trzy lata pilnowałem się, żeby w nikim się nie zakochać, by ostatniego dnia zalewać się łzami._

Musiał przyznać, to uderzyło w niego jak grom z jasnego nieba. Dosłownie. Zastanawiał się, kiedy właściwie się to zaczęło i jak to możliwe, że wcześniej tego nie zauważył. Pierwsze znaki... tak, to była chyba pierwsza klasa. Jakieś drobny gest, niewłaściwie dobrane słowo. Serce gdzieś tam drgnęło, ledwie zauważalnie, prawie wcale. Czy to wystarczyło? Sam nie wiedział. Wziął to na wstrzymanie. Interesował się innymi. Przez długi czas wszyscy wokół myśleli, że kręci ze swoim przyjacielem, Niallem, część z nich pewnie wciąż tak sądzi. Ale nie mogli mylić się bardziej, bo to wciąż była przyjaźń i nawet jeśli przez maleńką chwilkę przemknęło mu przez myśl, że może, może... to i tak nigdy nie wykroczyli poza granicę, nawet jeśli w ich przypadku była bardzo elastyczna. Byli zaangażowani, lecz nie w ten sposób, w jaki chcieli widzieć ich inni.

A potem znów pojawiło się to zapomniane, zagrzebane w popiele uczucie i kopnęło go w twarz, śmiejąc się złośliwie.

Zayn raczej nie rzucał się w oczy. Sprawiał wrażenie cichego i spokojnego. Ta maska była wręcz idealna; dopóki nie poznałeś go bliżej, nie miałeś pojęcia, na jaki skarb trafiłeś. Być może właśnie to tak ujęło Harry'ego w tym chłopaku. To, że był jak perła: ukryty z dala od ciekawskich oczu i czekający na wytrwałego poszukiwacza, który będzie potrafił go odnaleźć. Harry żałował, że tyle czasu zajęło mu uświadomienie tego sobie.

Ale chwila, przecież wciąż nie chciał się angażować.

Widmo końca szkoły i rozstania się z nim straszyło gdzieś na horyzoncie, to naprawdę nie był dobry moment na związek. Lecz los lubił drwić sobie z niego, dlatego przyniósł im najpierw wyjazd, podczas którego Niall był w pokoju z Zaynem, co siłą rzeczy sprawiło, że Harry spędził prawie całe trzy dni w jego towarzystwie, a potem ostatnie wspólne tygodnie, które zbliżyły do siebie całą ich klasę do takiego stopnia, że część osób miała łzy w oczach na samą myśl o zakończeniu roku. W końcu nie mieli już spotkać się po wakacjach. Szczerze mówiąc, część z nich pewnie w ogóle nie miała już się spotkać. Nawet jeśli teraz obiecywali sobie utrzymanie kontaktu i dozgonną przyjaźń, wszyscy dobrze wiedzieli, jak mało realne to jest.

Dlatego nie, Harry naprawdę nie chciał się angażować. Nie chciał zakochiwać się w Zaynie. Nie chciał?

Kłamstwo. Długo nie mógł się tak oszukiwać. Wmawiał sobie, że po pewnym czasie człowiek uczy się nie robić sobie nadziei. Kto wie, może przez chwilę było to dla niego prawdą.

Ale potem zawsze pojawia się ktoś taki jak Zayn i burzy wszystkie złudzenia. I znów masz nadzieję, nawet jeśli nie chcesz jej mieć.

_Zabawne. Wiesz, że to będzie boleć. A i tak się w to pakujesz._

I wreszcie nastał ostatni dzień przed zakończeniem. Pożegnalne ognisko. Gdzieś tam, w najgłębszym, najciemniejszym zakamarku swojej duszy Harry miał nadzieję, że Zayn... Moment. Na co tak naprawdę liczył? Och, błagam. Sam nie wiedział, czego by chciał. Był pewien tylko tego, że to cholernie bolało, gdy chłopak wolał siedzieć przy ogniu z jedną z najbliższych przyjaciółek Harry'ego, Perrie, zamiast z nim. Ale robił dobrą minę do złej gry. Potrafił to robić, zdążył nauczyć się już dawno.

Atmosfera zaczęła trochę się zagęszczać, lecz nie było źle. Cóż, do czasu. Widział, że coś jest nie tak, zauważył to od razu. Jeszcze nigdy nie widział Zayna tak smutnym. Łamało mu to serce, okej. Przysiadł się więc do niego i starał się go pocieszyć. Na swój sposób. Co, oczywiście, nie działało. Ale Zayn nie kazał mu odejść, więc siedział tak z nim, dopóki nie zebrała się wokół nich cała reszta pozostałego towarzystwa. Kiedy wesoła impreza przemieniła się w przepełnione melancholią zgromadzenie? Nie wiedział.

Podejrzewał, o co może chodzić. Słyszał plotki. Przyjaciele Zayna uważali, że czuje coś więcej do Perrie, tylko się z tym kryje. Harry nigdy w to nie wierzył, ale i tak postanowił spytać.

Dlaczego, do cholery, postanowił go spytać?

_Bo jesteś masochistą, Harry, właśnie dlatego._

Jak głupi łudził się, że zaprzeczy. Ale, jak już to było wspomniane: los lubi drwić. Och, los to _kocha._

 _Jak ja w ogóle wpakowałem się w tę sytuację?_ , zastanawiał się potem. _Jak to się stało?_ Przez tyle czasu był ostrożny, by teraz, ostatniego dnia, pieprzonego ostatniego dnia, siedzieć z chłopakiem, na którym mu zależy, który, trzymając go za rękę, opowiada o jego najlepszej przyjaciółce. A później patrzy na niego i mówi:

– Nie płacz, Harry, wszystko będzie dobrze.

I dziwi się, gdy on odpowiada: _nie_.

Trzy lata temu zdobył się na szczerość, lecz teraz jest już mądrzejszy. Dlatego kiedy Zayn pyta:

– A ty? Kogo kochasz?

…on po prostu kręci głową.

– Nie rozmawiam na ten temat – mówi cicho. – Wyrosłem z tego – dodaje, starając się, by jego głos nie drżał.

I jedynym, co może go zdradzić, są łzy w jego oczach.

 

~*~

 

Perrie czuła się winna. Harry o tym wiedział. Na początku w ogóle nie planował dzielić się z nią tą historią. Wiedział, że wyszła do domu wcześniej (całe szczęście nie była świadkiem tej pożal się Boże sytuacji...), ale nie odpowiadał na jej smsy, dopóki sam nie znalazł się w łóżku. Jak to się dzieje, że ona zawsze wyczuwa, gdy dzieje mu się coś złego? Może to ta cała kobieca intuicja... Cóż, jakoś samo to tak wyszło, że zdradził jej wszystkie swoje żale, płacząc tak bardzo, jak jeszcze nigdy. Jakby chciał wypłakać z siebie serce. Sam nie wiedział, co bolało go bardziej – to, że nie ma szans u swojej miłości czy to, że osoba, którą kocha, jest nieszczęśliwa? Rozważanie tego w środku nocy nie było dobrym pomysłem, przyniosło tylko coraz więcej łez.

Cichy szloch obudził Gemmę, lecz on naprawdę nie miał siły na tłumaczenie wszystkiego od początku.

– Co się dzieje? O co chodzi? – wymamrotała dziewczyna.

– Cii, śpij dalej. Nic się nie dzieje, źle się czuje – odpowiedział on słabo.

– I dlatego płaczesz? – burknęła jego siostra. Łatwo domyślić się, że ani trochę mu nie uwierzyła.

– Jestem zmęczony – powiedział Harry. Gemma wciąż nie była przekonana, ale dała spokój. Nie drążyła. I Harry naprawdę ją za to kochał w tamtym momencie.

 

~*~

 

 _Znów w punkcie wyjścia,_ pomyślał, przekraczając próg nowej szkoły. To znaczy, przy dobrych wiatrach. Na razie jedynie składał dokumenty.

Był dzień zakończenia roku. Minęło dopiero jakieś piętnaście godzin po tym, jak jego serce zostało rozkruszone na drobne kawałeczki. Czy się otrząsnął? Oczywiście, że nie. To wymaga czasu. W końcu o nim zapomni, już to przerabiał. Ale na razie to wciąż boli. Jednak udało mu się nieco ochłonąć. Spędził dziś w jego towarzystwie prawie trzy godziny bez ani jednego smutnego uśmiechu czy tęsknego spojrzenia. Uznał, że nie ma sensu niszczyć Zaynowi wspomnień o nim, no po prostu nie ma. Być może był to ostatni raz, kiedy się widzą.

 _Dał się przytulić na pożegnanie_ , przypomniał sobie Harry z dziwnym uczuciem w dole brzucha. Czy to jakieś szczątki nadziei? Westchnął. Trzeba będzie się ich pozbyć. Ale już nie dziś. Naprawdę, nie dziś.

Zaczynał nowy etap w życiu. Miał czystą kartę. I złamane serce. Cóż. Być może właśnie tak miało być. Być może za trzy lata znów znajdzie się w tej samej sytuacji. Kto to wie?...

– Przepraszam... – odezwał się ktoś po jego prawej. Harry odwrócił się, by ujrzeć najbardziej błękitne tęczówki, jakie tylko mogła zrodzić matka natura.

Być może na moment zabrakło mu tchu. Ale tylko na moment.

Dopiero potem mógł skupić się na twarzy. Na karmelowych włosach, drobnym nosie, ostrych kościach policzkowych i... zakłopotanej minie. Uśmiechnął się lekko, by ośmielić nieznajomego.

– Słucham? – spytał.

– Nie wiesz, co ja mam zrobić z tymi ocenami? – wymamrotał chłopak, rozpaczliwie wlepiając spojrzenie w ekran komputera. Harry zachichotał.

– Miałem dokładnie ten sam problem – przyznał, pochylając się nad biurkiem szatyna (i zupełnie przypadkowo trącając go ramieniem – zupełnie przypadkowo!). – Musisz kliknąć... tutaj. Dalej już łatwo.

– Och... Dzięki – powiedział błękitnooki, posyłając mu pełen wdzięczności uśmiech.

– Nie ma za co – odparł lekko, odwracając się i odchodząc nim zdążył się zarumienić. Jednak na jego twarzy wciąż widniał uśmiech, nawet kiedy już dawno znalazł się poza murami szkoły.

Być może za trzy lata znów znajdzie się w tej samej sytuacji. Być może znów będzie smutny, samotny i złamany. To możliwe.

Ale może wcale tak się nie stanie.

Bo gdzieś zawsze jedna furtka się zamyka, ale inna staje otworem.

 

KONIEC


End file.
